memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Fabian Stevens
| Assign = | FinalAssign = | Rank = | Insignia = Uniform collar. }} Fabian Stevens (also known as Jason Stevens) was a male Human engineer who served as a Starfleet enlisted crewman in the 24th century. :The gives this character the first name ''Jason, and provides a background prior to his appearance on DS9 that differs from that established in the SCE/CoE series. Early life and career ''Starfleet Corps of Engineers'' Fabian Stevens was born in the United Rigel Colonies, where his family operated a shuttle business. ( ) His mother was a musician, as were her mother and grandmother. ( ) Stevens was serving on Deep Space 9 in 2370 when Martus Mazur's probability altering device was affecting the station. He had bet that Julian Bashir would win the racquetball game and he lost a large amount of money when Bashir lost. ( ) In 2372, he was assigned to the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant]], where he befriended fellow engineer Enrique Muñiz. ( ) After Muñiz was killed, he opted not to re-enlist, and returned to work in the family business. However, he found he missed Starfleet, and rejoined in 2374. He was assigned briefly on Mars, and expected a posting to the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards before learning there was an opening with the Starfleet Corps of Engineers team aboard the [[USS da Vinci|USS da Vinci]]. ( ) ''Starship Creator'' Jason Stevens was born on Alpha Centauri in 2341, the son of Veronica and Albert Stevens. In 2358, he entered Starfleet as a non-commissioned officer and began engineering field training at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards on Mars. In 2364, he was assigned to the , and served at the operations station in main engineering. Three years later, in 2367, he transferred to Deep Space 4 and served in the operations center. Following the Cardassian withdrawal from Bajor, Stevens transferred to Deep Space 9, under Chief of Operations Miles O'Brien. ( ) USS da Vinci Fabian Stevens joined the da Vinci crew in 2374. He became close friends with Commander Kieran Duffy, with whom he shared a similar sense of humor. Their sense of humor got them into trouble at a bar on Syrinx III with some humor-impaired Tellarites. ( ) Stevens suffered a near-death experience in 2377 after being infected by an Ardanan parasite, which gradually took over his brain, leaving him paralyzed and threatening his life functions. He was saved when Dr. Elizabeth Lense put him into a coma, thus depriving the parasite of stimuli and killing it. ( ) Personal life In early 2376, Stevens was surprised when Lieutenant Commander Domenica Corsi seduced him and the two spent a night together. ( ) Despite Corsi's insistence that this was a one-time thing, Stevens pursued the unconventional relationship. Following the death of Duffy at Galvan VI, Stevens accompanied Corsi home to her parents' house on Fahleena III, solidifying their friendship. ( ) Eventually, Corsi was able to open up to Stevens about an ill-fated romance from her past, and to finally accept the romantic nature of their relationship. ( }}) Stevens mourned the death of Duffy for a significant period, while at the same time trying to help Sonya Gomez overcome her own grief over his loss. At one point, while the two discussed her frustration over her inability to move on with her romantic life, Gomez kissed Stevens. This breach caused an uneasy strain in their friendship for several weeks to follow, as well as causing him some guilt regarding Corsi. ( ) Stevens and Corsi remained together for several years to follow, though. As their relationship grew more serious, they decided that they could no longer serve together and risk their emotions interfering with their duty. A coin toss decided that Stevens would leave the da Vinci, and he transferred to the SCE team on the . Before parting ways, he and Corsi formalized their relationship and were married. ( ) External link * Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS da Vinci personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:USS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel Category:SCE personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet enlisted personnel category:uSS Musgrave personnel Category:2341 births Category:Humans (24th century)